


I'm Not Going To Let That Happen

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Death Note
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is feeling insecure. Mello is there to help out. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going To Let That Happen

Matt looked down at his wrist, a small line of blood trickling to the floor.

Mellow suddenly burst into Matts room. "Hey, Matt, I need you too-" His eyes landed on the gamers wrist. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled.

Matt pulled his sleeve down covering his wrist. "Nothing, it was just... just an accident."

"Dont you dare lie to me." Mellow hissed as he pinned Matt to the bed.

Matt began to shake slightly. "What do you care!? So what if I cut myself, it's not like you give a shit!"

"You dont even know how many shits I give about you, dumbass!" Mellow snapped. "Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! Kira will just find us and kill us, it's inevitable!" He lip quivered as he whispered out the last part.

"Im not gonna let that happen, Matt." Mellow whispered soothingly.

Matt turned to face Mellow. He threaded his fingers through Mellow's blonde locks, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm afraid Mellow."

"Im not gonna let him get anywhere near you, Matt. Promise." Mellow murmured.

"Mellow..." Matt pulled him into a needy kiss. "I love you."

Mellow kissed back carefully. "I love you too."

Matt smiled, laying back down on the bed. His wrist bled a little onto the sheets. He pulled it up quickly after seeing the crimson stain "Shit sorry."

"Its okay." Mellow said soothingly. "Here." He took Matts wrist in his hands gently before beginning to wrap it.

"Thank you Mellow." Matt kissed him.

Mellow kissed back gently. "I have to take care of my right hand man somehow."

"You take care of me in more then just one way." Matt blushed.

Mellow smiled. "Damn right." He teased.

Matt blushed darker. "You're such a tease."

Mellow laughed. "I cant help it. Its so easy."

"Shut up" Matt chuckles, putting a on in Mellow's chest.

Mellow laughed before taking Matts hand and kissing it.

"Idiot." Matt mumbled.

"You love me." Mellow purred.

"Get off me dumbass." Matt laughed.

"You like me on top." Mellow purred.

Matt flushed. "W-well yeah..."

Mellow grinned.

"What are your grinning about Mellow?" Matt asked.

"You know what?"

Matt gulped. "W-What?"

"I'm gonna show you why I'm grinning."

Matt wrapped his arms around Mellows neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Mellow grinned and kissed back roughly, threading his fingers through the redheads hair.

Matt moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to let Mellows tongue in.

Mellow grinned and kissed back roughly, threading his fingers through the redheads hair.

Matt tugged at Mellows golden strands of hair, whimpering in anticipation.

Mellow smiled and nipped along Matts neck.

Matt gasped, pulling harder at Mellows hair. "Oh Mellow!"

"Matt..." Mellow groaned.

Matt pressed his hips against Mellows causing friction between their clothed cocks.

Mellow groaned and unbuckled his belt.

Matt quickly shimmied out off his pants and boxers, leaving him fully exposed.

Mellow shivered as he saw Matt before shucking off his own.

"Mellow..." Matt looked up at Mellow, eyes clouded with lust.

Mellow groaned. "You're so hot..."

Matt covered his face with his hands. "Don't say stupid stuff like that."

Mellow pulled his hands away. "Dont think like that. You're beautiful."

"Mellow... Make me yours."

Mellow smiled before leaning down and doing so.

Matt slept soundly, laying next to Mellow. After making love Matt had passed out, and Mellow now held him close to his chest.

Mellow traced idle patterns along Matts back.

Matt sigh, his eyes fluttering open. He gave Mellow a loving smile. "I love you Mellow.

"I love you too." Mellow smiled gently.


End file.
